Meanie Love
by byunbaekhoney
Summary: keidiotan chanyeol membuat baekhyun harus bertindak agresif, dan chanyeol mengasumsikan baekhyun adalah makhluk paling jahat di muka bumi. /chanbaek; baekyeol/ tao/ kai/ yaoi/ ooc/ typos/ dont like dont read/ review juseyo.


**Meanie Love**

**Author**: baekhoney/ deerpuppy

**Cast**: ChanBaek, Tao, Kai

**Warning**: BxB/ YAOI/ OOC/ Typo/ Many More

**a/n**: udah pernah di-posting di fp satu tahun (lebih) yang lalu tapi discontinued haha dan kurepost di sini dengan sedikit editing dan ganti judul. Di sana pen nameku baekhoney tapi berhubung di sini juga ada author yg pen namenya sama/ hampir sama jadi kupakai dua penname (?). jadi ini bukan ff hasil plagiat ya! Di sini Point of Viewnya pun berganti-ganti. Bukan author pov.

.

.

.

.

PCY POV

Kalau ada orang bertanya padaku; "Siapa orang yang paling mengagumkan di bumi ini?" pasti akan kujawab "Aku sendiri!" Mengapa? Ibuku bilang, karena gen ayahku (yang nyaris sempurna) mendominasi tubuhku. Kupertegas, aku tampan, aku punya mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang kissable, kurang apa lagi? Tinggi? Aku bahkan termasuk ke dalam sepuluh namja tertinggi di sekolah.

Sambil memangku dagu, bosan, aku mengeluarkan foto yang tidak asing lagi dari kotak pensilku. Foto Choi Minho. Ugh, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu. Dia bukan kekasihku. Kenal saja tidak. Beberapa hari lalu, adikku, Tao, memintaku untuk menyimpannya.

Teman-temanku bilang, aku terlihat seperti jiplakan Minho, sunbae di sekolah yang berada satu tingkat di atasku.

Choi Minho. Apa yang mirip dariku dengannya, sih? Lihat dia, matanya terlalu besar. Atau mungkin mataku yang terlalu besar? Bentuk bibirnya dengan bibirku saja berbeda. Miliknya lebih berisi sedangkan bibirku lebih kissable. Apanya yang mirip? Dan kenapa Tao begitu mengidolakannya? Daripada capek-capek mengejar Choi Minho seperti orang gila lebih baik mengejar hyungnya ini. Mengidolakan hyung sendiri bukan hal buruk.

Sebagai hyungnya, aku malah mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan—maksudku seperti 'diinjak-injak' , 'diolok-olok' atau tepatnya didiskriminasi. Aku berlebihan sepertinya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tau kalau Choi Minho itu idola banyak orang. Mulai dari yeoja dan namja juga. Pertanyaannya, kalau aku ini mirip dengan Minho kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengerubungiku?

"Kau apakan foto hyungmu itu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa aku semirip itu dengannya?" Aku malah balik bertanya. Kai mengangguk pasti saat kutanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sendiri sudah aku duga akan sama seperti kebanyakan orang mengomentariku. "Lalu siapa yang lebih tampan?"

"Pastilah aku."

Terserah kau saja Kim Jongin. "Aku serius!"

"Kalau kau mau meminjamiku komik hentai edisi terbaru dari serial satu sampai tamat, aku mau bilang kau adalah yang paling tampan."

Bagus sekali, Kai. yang benar saja wajahku dihargai dengan setumpuk komik hentai murahan. Seburuk itukah rupaku? Lagi pula aku tidak punya komik hentai.

Bicara dengan Kai sama halnya seorang namja yang sedang berkonsultasi pada ibunya soal merek kosmetik terbaik dengan harga murah. Menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan. Sangat. Aku jadi mual.

Apa aku memang menggerikan, ya? Buktinya, sudah dari abad-abad yang lalu aku berusaha mendekati Luhan, namja cantik yang jadi teman sekelasku, belum juga membuahkan hasil sampai sekarang. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku. Lebih baik kutanyakan pada ibu nanti sore.

.

.

.

.

Aku sekeluarga sedang makan malam ditemani suara berisik yang sangat menganggu.

"Hyung! Kau apakan foto Choi Minho-ku?! Butuh perjuangan keras supaya bisa mendapatkan ini... Gara-gara kau, dia jadi tidak tampan lagi! Kau melecehkanku!" ini yang kumaksud suara berisik yang mengganggu.

Tao sudah dari berjam-jam lalu terus saja merengek saat menemukan foto Choi Minho-nya itu luntur. Aku lupa mengeluarkannya dari saku seragam saat ibu akan mencuci pakaian.

"Jangan sepenuhnya salahkan aku. Ini juga salah ibu." Belaku tidak terima. Memang benar, ibu juga salah karena sering lupa mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang tertinggal di saku setiap ingin mencuci. "Sudahlah, besok kukenalkan kau dengan Kris. Dia teman satu klub denganku, dia juga kapten basket dan jelas lebih keren daripada Choi Minho-mu itu."

"Ibu!" Ibu hanya mengusap lembut surai hitamnya dengan sabar saat anak itu kembali merengek.

"Ssstttt. Kalau Baekhyun kemari, ibu akan memintanya supaya memberikanmu foto yang baru. Dia bukannya satu komplek dengan Choi Minho?"

"Yakseok?" Ibu mengangguk dan Tao menciumi pipi ibu.

Lihat adegan horror itu, membuat makanan di hadapanku mendadak terasa hambar sekali.

Ah, ya, kemana Byun Baekhyun? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi seperti ini malah bagus. Aku hanya tidak begitu senang kalau sering datang berkunjung. Salah sedikit, aku langsung kena hajar. Aku bisa apa? Aku saja kadang meragukan genderku. Aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Tidak jarang Tao sering memukulku ketika berkelahi dan saat akan kubalas yang ada senjata makan tuan.

Aku payah dalam urusan perkelahian begitu, berbeda dengan Tao dan Baekhyun. Tidak heran, mereka itu anak klub bela diri. Luarnya saja yang kelihatannya manis tapi tidak dengan dalamnya—err maksudku sisi dalamnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat apapun yang ada di dalam...sudahlah.

"Ibu, apa aku kurang tampan?" Ibuku menoleh sebentar kemudian menghentikan usapannya pada pucuk kepala Tao.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Berisik! Bukan hanya itu!

"Tentu. Kau adalah namja yang tampan sedangkan Tao namja yang manis. Kalian punya sisi yang berbeda." Tak usah menghiburku, bu.

Kalau kukatakan ibuku ini seorang perayu handal apa kalian mau percaya? Ibu ini seperti namja, dia yang menembak ayahku, dia juga yang melamar ayahku. Gila! Lebih gila lagi ayahku yang gemar mengoleksi kemeja dengan warna girly daripada warna maskulin.

Bukankah ibu bilang kalau gen ayah yang mendominasi tubuhku? Ini mungkin bisa kujadikan alasan kuat. Aku berperilaku aneh karena keturunan sifat dari ayah dan bisa juga ini sebabnya dulu aku sering menemani Dara noona bermain boneka daripada ikut bermain futsal dengan temanku yang lain.

Kai pernah mengatakan kalau senyumku ini mirip dengan senyum gadis penggoda di daerah remang-remang. Apa itu yang membuat Luhan enggan merespon semua perlakuanku?

Aku mengambil sendok dan berkaca pada bagian bokongnya. Ah, lihat penampilanku di sana, baru sadar kenapa senyumku lebar sekali? Benar-benar. Apa kuubah saja genderku jadi yeoja? Apa aku bisa terlihat cantik? Apa Luhan akan menerimaku jadi kekasihnya? Mana bisa, bodoh! Kalau kami sama-sama cantik mana cocok jadi sepasang kekasih? Astaga, Park Chanyeol, kau mulai sinting!

.

.

.

.

Seminggu tanpa Baekhyun itu rasanya damai, tapi untuk kali ini, Dewi Fortuna sedang malas berpihak padaku. Mungkin dia sibuk.

Ya Tuhan, tolong hadirkan sosok Choi Minho di hadapan kami.

Baekhyun dan Tao sedang (berusaha) memukuliku. Ini semua gara-gara hal sepele! Kalau ada Cho Minho muncul tiba-tiba di depan kami bisa saja Baekhyun dan Tao lebih tertarik padanya, mengajaknya berselca dan aku bisa kembali menghabiskan kotak bekalku berdua dengan Luhan. Belahan hatiku pasti sedih dan kesepian ditinggal pengerannya pergi.

Kalau tidak sedang bersama Baekhyun, Tao tidak akan beringas padaku. Dia seperti panda rabies. Arght. Baekhyun, namja cerewet yang selalu menghasut Tao untuk berbuat yang iya-iya padaku.

"Kenapa kau membawakan bekal untuk Luhan? Aku; adikmu saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

Woaw. Bagus Tao, kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Setidaknya bawakan juga untukku dan Baekhyun!"

Kalau seperti itu, aku harus membeli kotak bekal yang besar dan bangun dari subuh. Porsi makan kalian itu tidak biasa!

"Tao, mungkin menurut Chanyeol, kau tidak lebih berarti dari Luhan."

Kalau aku punya kekuatan sihir, sudah kukirim namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ini ke Zimbabwe atau manapun yang jauh dari Korea. Luar angkasa juga bukan tempat yang terlalu buruk untuk pengasingan.

Kulihat Baekhyun sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Tao. Alisku terangkat tinggi. Di sini aku mengendus ada bau yang tidak enak. Bodoh sekali, aku lupa mengganti kaos kaki dari empat hari yang lalu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin kau membelikan kami satu kotak es krim strawberry, jangan lupa kue keju dan minuman soda. Uhm apa lagi, ya?" Tao diam sebentar, sambil berpikir. Dia menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Kau mau apa, Baek?"

"Yang benar saja! Mana bisa aku mengganti permintaan maaf dengan makanan sebanyak itu?"

Sejurus kemudian Tao sudah memasang panda eyes, jurus andalannya. Tapi tidak akan mempan untukku. Aku tidak akan luluh dengan sekali tatap begitu.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Wajahnya seperti nenek lampir yeah walau harus kuakui imut dan manis. APA? Apanya yang baru saja kubilang imut dan manis? Ibu pasti lupa mendoakanku sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. Agaknya aku dirasuki mahkluk halus.

"Beli atau... aku dan Tao..."

"Andwaeee!" Aku langsung melesat, berlari sekencang yang kubisa.

Sialan kalian! Dasar dua primata gila! Baekhyun gila! Siapapun, tolong bawa aku enyah dari bumi!

.

.

.

.

B POV

"Tao, apa kita tidak berlebihan?" aku menatap Tao yang sedang duduk di atas sofa biru dongker tepat di samping sofa yang kududuki. Aku mendesah, perlahan mataku terpejam sambil menunggu reaksi Tao.

"Tidak. Kalau tidak dibentak seperti itu kapan dia mau berpikir? Aku kan hanya menyadarkannya kalau rasa suka pada Luhan itu sebatas kagum. Sabar saja, Baek, dia belum menyadari keadaan sekitar."

Iya. Seharusnya Chanyeol bodoh itu sadar kalau dia hanya mengagumi Luhan. Aku sampai geli, di kamarnya banyak sekali foto Luhan. Memangnya Luhan itu siapa? Artis saja bukan, kekasihnya juga bukan. Luhan cuma namja biasa yang kebetulan dibonusi wajah cantik.

Untuk urusan cantik, aku memang tidak secantik Luhan. Tapi aku tampan, tubuhku atletis, manly, suaraku seksi. Oke itu semua mengarang.

Kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku karena aku ini cerewet, aku rela membungkan bibirku dengan bibirna seharian penuh. Hehe.

"Aku bingung disaat orang-orang mengatakan dia sama tampannya dengan Minho, dia malah minder. Seharusnya kan dia bangga. Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku lebih suka tampan yang seperti Chanyeol hyung. Tapi kalau aku bicara terus terang padanya, yang ada kepalanya akan membesar."

"Dan teliganya bertambah lebar."

"Tubuhnya akan semakin tinggi."

"Oh, itu akan mengerikan."

"AHAHAHAAAA." Kami tertawa keras.

"Tapi begitu-begitu juga kau menyukainya, kan? Aku lebih setuju kau yang memilikinya, karena aku percaya Baekhyun orang yang bisa membahagiakan Chanyeol hyung. Jangan khawatir, Baek, akan kubantu sampai Chanyeol kembali menyukaimu lagi."

Semoga cinta monyet kami dulu berhasil menyadarkannya. Sebenarnya yang lebih dulu suka itu adalah Chanyeol. kira-kira saat kami berumur tiga belas tahun. Tapi namanya juga cinta monyet, saat sudah beranjak dewasa pasti akan dilupakan. Apa lagi saat melihat yang jauh lebih sempurna. Bodohnya aku baru menyukai Chanyeol saat sudah sebesar ini? Mungkin karena Chanyeol yang dulu tidak sekeren yang sekerang. Ah tidak juga, aku menyukai Chanyeol yang sekarang karena terlihat...dewasa?

.

.

.

.

PCY POV

Aku baru saja menyerahkan 'permintaan maafku' pada Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk bermain game di kamar.

Setelah mengganti seragam dengan pakaian rumah, aku menghampiri ibu yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Aku butuh pencerahan darinya mengingat ibuku adalah perayu handal.

"Ibu?"

Ibu berdengung sambil membalik halaman majalah yang berisi kumpulan penghuni kebun binatang. Ibu benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Dia bahkan tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Menyedihkan sekali. Kenapa ibuku sendiri lebih memilih menatap wajah aneh hewan primata dengan cengiran konyol daripada menatap wajah rupawan anaknya? Aku butuh tali!

"Ajari aku cara menyatakan cinta yang keren."

"Sudah ibu duga pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Ibuku memang belahan jiwaku. Makanya aku lebih senang berada dekat ibu dibandingkan ayahku yang sinting itu. Ibu selalu mengerti aku luar dalam. Ibu.. aku terharu.. huuuhuu.

"Ajari aku jurus maut yang bisa membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut padaku. Kumohon, bu..."

bbuingbbuing.

Barulah ibu meletakkan buku terkutuk tadi ke atas meja kaca dan menatapku lama. Aku sudah belajar jurus puppy eyes dari beberapa teman yang kupikir bisa membuat orang luluh. Semoga berhasil. Semoga berhasil.

"Ibu ajari saja beberapa yang masih ingat, ya?"

Tidak masalah, asalkan itu berhasil aku akan senang. Ibuku memang segalanya. Dia yang terhebat. Park Chanyeol, bersiaplah karena permainan akan segera dimulai. Luhoney, I'm coming, babe.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Lanjut/ nggaknya tergantung respon. Chanyeolnya lenjeh ya? haha apa boleh buat ini ff nista banget jadi begitulah.

Read-nya sudah, jadi, Review? Thanks!


End file.
